World War B
by ItzJuzMeeee
Summary: West Institute of Finesse and Etiquette is the most exclusive mixed school in the whole of England. Only a hundred people are selected to attend the school. There is no space for imperfection. This is World War B, bitches. We don't play fair.
1. Introducing:The A-List

Introducing: The A-List

**Gisella Valentine-Fletcher (alpha)**

-She is the new girl, with a "sweet" smile and the backing of her boyfriend, the prince of England. Everyone is afraid of her. She never thought that her clique could be challenged, but everyone makes mistakes, right?

**Kameron "Kam" Lowry (beta)**

-She used to be the mega loser, that one girl at the bottom of the social ladder. Until _she_ came along. Gisella gave a total makeover, bringing her along when Gisella rose right to the top. She knows that she should be grateful and loyal. But what if Kam is totally _over_ being second? And it totally helps that the prince is so hot….

**Mercedes Douglas (gamma)**

-She totally adores being the gamma. So long as she's near to the possible future princess of England, right? But sometimes being third gets _tiring_, you know? When she sees that Kam may be drifting, she snatches the chance to be beta. Payback is a bitch, right Kam?

**Peyton-Elisa Chambers (delta)**

-She is sick, sick, _sick_ of being with Gisella. It's like a veil's lifted, and she finally sees Gisella's true colours. But she can't strike _now_, not when the A-List is still on the top of the social ladder, with no sign of dropping. But when she finds out that Gisella's relationship is getting shaky and that a new clique may take over….

**Raine Evangeline (omega)**

-Raine still feels the pain when she sees Gisella with the prince, and often feels resentful that Gisella always comes out top. However, she's gotten over it, and is totally loyal to Gisella. Totally. _Right_?


	2. Introducing:Envy Us

Introducing: Envy Us

**Massie Block (alpha)**

-She's back and better than ever! She (_finally_) got over her breakup with James Webster, the prince of England. Too bad, so sad James! You passed up Massie Block. And now she's back for revenge.

**Alicia Rivera (beta)**

-Totally hearts their new clique name, _especially _since she was the one that suggested it. Now that the Pretty Committee( now Envy Us) are all united in England, they're ready to dominate at their new school! But then, Massie starts losing her grip….

**Claire Lyons (gamma)**

-She _adores_ being the gamma, because she is a step closer to beta! Now, all she has to do is take down Alicia, and she'll be set! Watch out Alicia, Claire may not be as innocent as you think….

**Dylan Marvil (delta)**

-Phew, she isn't the omega! However, if Marvilous Marvils flops, she just might be! Thus, she puts all her effort and energy into Marvilous Marvils. But, what if Massie thinks that she isn't spending enough time with Envy Us?

**Kristen Gregory (omega)**

-Secretly hates Dylan for being the delta, and making _her_ the omega. But on the bright side, she's rich again, though not as rich as Claire. But, to make up for that, she digs up all the dirt on every single person in the school. Who's the loser now, Dyl?


	3. Chapter 1

Gisella Valentine-Fletcher busied herself, hurrying around her dormitory as she sighed and tsk-ed at ever crease, every speck of dust. She told herself that it was because she liked cleanliness, but she knew, oh she _knew_ that it was really because she was nervous. But no one was supposed to know that. Except herself.

Christina Perri warbled into her ears, repeating the chorus of A Thousand Years over and over again. Gisella sighed, the incessant shuffling of her black wedges on the polished wooden floor ceasing as she stopped in her tracks. It was useless, none of this would help her.

Gisella hit the pause button, cutting off Christina mid "_One step closer_" . _Kam. Mercedes. Peyton-Elisa. Raine._ The names of her best friends flashed through her mind desperately and automatically, her fingers moved to the keypad. _No_. Gisella stopped herself, gritting her teeth. She could not, and would not, disturb them at this time of frenzy.

"Ehmagawd." Gisella whipped around, ice blue eyes widening in shock and anger as they connected with a pair of equally fiery amber eyes.

"_You_?!" Both of them screamed at the same time, voices connecting in a howl of outrage.

Gisella's eyes narrowed as she took in Massie's looks, fury reaching alarming heights. She took in Massie's sleek brown locks, falling in wispy curls to slightly under her shoulders, took in Massie's china doll face, complete with glossed lips pursed in an attractive pucker and those amber eyes.

"_You're_ my roommate!" Gisella breathed in disbelief, her voice dropping to a throaty growl. Massie Block rolled her eyes, examining her manicured nails.

"_Ah-bviously_," Massie huffed, gesturing towards the five Louis Vuitton suitcases behind her. "And you'd _better_ not get in my way." Gisella sighed in exasperation. Massie had obviously not changed, even at the age of sixteen.

"Look Massie," Gisella ran a hand through her black curls tiredly, her natural British accent thickening through the weak American accent she had developed before she came to the school. "I don't like you, you don't like me, so let's not make ourselves hate each other anymore."

"_Gawd_." Massie rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. However, she did consent, albeit reluctantly, which was all Gisella cared about for now.

"Um, you're invading my personal space," Alicia Rivera scoffed, glaring condescendingly at Kameron "Kam" Lowry. "And why am I even rooming with a loser like _you_?"

"_Excuse me_?" Kam whipped around, narrowing her eyes at the part-Spanish beauty. Seeing that Kam was about to insult her right back, Alicia hurriedly amended, hoping to soothe the girl's negative impression of her. First impressions count, right?

"I, er, I'm sorry for my remarks, I'm just not used to rooming with another person. I'm an only child, so excuse my behaviour." Alicia rolled her eyes, as if to emphasise the point. She silently prayed that it would work.

"Well, we'll see about _that_!" Kam tossed out sharply, returning her gaze to the well-worn copy of Mockingbird clutched in her hands. "And I do hope that you're not an utter snob like Massie Elizabeth Block!"

"What are you _tawking_ about?" Alicia screeched, momentarily forgetting her promise to try –or at least fake- being nice to Kam. " How do you know Mass? And what did she ever do to you?"

Mercedes Douglas eyed the other blonde, warily shaking hands with her. Mercedes knew that the girl was part of Massie Block's clique (from angry rants by her alpha) and since Massie had been so horrible to poor Gisella, reckoned that the other girl wouldn't be too nice either.

"Hey…. Claire." Mercedes spit the name out like it was poison, hurriedly retracting her hand from Claire Lyons' grip.

_No one in Massie Elizabeth Block's clique is good at heart! They're all devils, every single one of them!_

Mercedes recalled Gisella's furious, yet slightly sad remark, shuddering slightly as she also remembered the venom in Gisella's tone. Gisella never lied, especially not when she was that mad.

"Um…. Is there something wrong?" Claire tilted her head, gazing curiously at Mercedes.

"No, of course not. Why would anything be wrong?" Mercedes hissed coldly, glaring at Claire. "Oh wait, the problem is _you_!"

Claire recoiled, backing away as she trembled under the hateful gaze of Mercedes. She knew that she would do better if she kept quiet, but she cracked. She had had enough of people pushing her around when they didn't even know her.

"Well, aren't you the little Massie!" Claire spat, smirking as she saw Mercedes's eyes widen in shock at her comeback. Just then, she gulped, confidence draining away as she realised that she had compared Massie to the nasty roommate.

"I guess Gisella was right!" Mercedes was shaking, unable to stop herself as she spewed out sentence. "You all- you and your little clique of tyrants- are nothing but _devils_! And you don't, and will _never_, belong here!"

"So, you're Peyton-Elisa?" Dylan Marvil cocked her head, regarding the fellow redhead curiously.

"That's me." Peyton-Elisa Chambers smiled, extending her hand. She knew that Gisella had always warned them about the members of the notorious- to them- Massie Block's clique, but she really didn't care about Gisella Valentine-Fletcher's opinions at that moment. "Remember me?"

"Have I….?" Dylan squinted at Peyton-Elisa, a faint memory surfacing in her mind. "Oh yeah! You're that new girl filling in for my mom's makeup artist!" Peyton-Elisa laughed, nodding.

"Yeah." Dylan felt a pang of jealousy as she took a closer look at Peyton-Elisa's flawless makeup and perfectly put together appearance.

"Well, thanks for helping my mom out." Dylan shrugged, turning away before she said something nasty to Peyton-Elisa. "I'll just…. unpack all my stuff first."

Peyton-Elisa looked worriedly at her roommate.

"Kristen!" Raine Evangeline gasped, eyes dilating in surprise and glee.

"Ehmagawd, _you're_ my roommate?!" Kristen Gregory squealed, rushing forward and hugging Raine.

"Yeah! I can't believe it!" Raine grinned, untangling herself from her old friend. She knew that she wasn't supposed to have any association with any members of Massie Block's (Gisella had warned them not to call Massie by her first name unless they wanted to be killed and killed and _killed_ by Gisella)clique, but Raine was just happy to be with her old friend again. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"But…." Kristen's face turned serious, and she bit her lip. "Didn't your alpha…. Gisella Valentine-Fletcher I think…. Take away your boyfriend?"

'Yes." Raine's features twisted in pain, before she regained her composure. "But I don't blame her. Our love wasn't strong enough, I guess."

_Liar. You know that both of you loved each other dearly until Gisella swooped in and stole him._

Raine shook her head, ignoring the nagging voice in her head. She plastered a fake smile on her face, keeping up her bubbly appearance in front of Kristen.

"Well, okay…." Kristen gazed anxiously at her nervous friend, silently wondering what exactly had happened. "But Raine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll always be here for you."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter one of World War B (finally)! Thanks for all the positive support, and yes, I corrected the charlie thing. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**This chapter is mainly an introduction to their school life, and basically, each member is rooming with their counterpart from the other clique. Wow. That sounded weird.**

**Ugh I love love **_**loved**_** the bonding moment between Kristen and Raine! Friendship forever! Okay, I'm done fangirling now, haha.**

**I decided not to swear in my story, because **_**there are children reading people**_**! Gah I'm so hyper right now.**

**Anyway, that's all for now! I will be updating only once in a long while, because I have other stories I'd love to work on! Sorry!**

**Please review! I accept **_**positive comments and constructive criticism**_**, but **_**nothing else**_**. Kindly **_**do not say anything**_** if **_**you have nothing nice to say**_**! Unless it helps my story, of course!**

**So for now, peace!**


End file.
